


That's Not My Name

by plainjayme



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, everyone needs one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjayme/pseuds/plainjayme
Summary: Adora is new to the big city and stops at a coffee shop for the first time. Catra is a feisty barista who continually gives Adora a coffee cup with the wrong name on it just to piss her off.





	1. Gamora

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Everybody needs a good coffee shop au in their lives. I hope you enjoy mine. Catra is my babygirl. Welcome to the shit show.

"Adora."

 

"Adora."

 

"Adora!"

 

"Huh? What?" Adora asked, snapping out of her daze. She set the heavy box that was currently in her arms down on the floor with a thud and stood up straight, cracking her back as she stretched. She looked around the cluttered apartment. Well, it usually wasn't cluttered. Adora was moving all of her belongings and her entire life to this little apartment in the big city. The dark teal-colored walls were full of framed pictures of Bow and Glimmer, and the entire style of their shared apartment was a perfect combination of both of their styles: colorful and chic, yet modern and sleek.

 

"You're doing it again," Glimmer said, placing a stack of books on the coffee table.

 

"Doing what? What am I doing?" Adora responded quickly but knowing fully well what she was doing.

 

"Adora. Really?" Bow chimed in. "No offense, but you're kind of a mess."

  
  
"I am not!"

  
  
"He's right." Glimmer walked up to Adora and closely observed her face. "You've got bags under your eyes. You haven't been sleeping and you're absolutely wired. What's on your mind?"

 

Adora closed her eyes and sighed. She slumped down to sit on the heavy box she dropped and placed her face in her hands. "I'm just…I uprooted my entire life to come here and live with you guys. How do I know I've made the right decision?"

  
  
Bow approached the anxious girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can't give you that answer yet, but we do know for sure that we're here for you no matter what."

  
  
Glimmer came to Adora's side and pulled her into a hug. "And clearly we're better than whoever you were living with before since you were so eager to get the heck out of there."

  
  
Adora chuckled and leaned into the hug. "Thanks, guys. I'm like, really tired." Her stomach growled and she blushed. "And hungry."

 

Glimmer and Bow gasped and stood up at the same time, looking at each other wide-eyed and pointing at each other.

 

"Idea!" Glimmer exclaimed. "How about we show you the city?"

  
  
"We can show you the places we know you'll love and then stop at the coffee shop?" Bow added.

 

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," Adora said with a smile. "I've never been to a big city before. I'm really looking forward to seeing what all is here."

 

Bow helped Adora up off of the floor, and the trio walked down the stairs of their apartment building.

 

Bow wore a black crop top that hinted at his subtle muscles underneath the fabric with some black and white grid patterned pants. Glimmer sported snug, skin tight and light grey jeans that accented her curves perfectly. Her blouse was a floral pattern with some touches of pink that matched her handbag. Adora had dressed herself accordingly for the moving day, knowing she would be sweaty and wanting to be comfortable. A red striped t-shirt with the text "90s baby" was tucked loosely into a pair of skin tight, ripped, dark grey jeans. She wore a pair of white converse with a red stripe to match the shirt.

 

It was a decent spring day outside. Some clouds were rolling in as what looked like a thunderstorm could be brewing. A light breeze blew through the gang's hair and ruffled their clothes. They walked up the sidewalk to a large, fenced in area.

 

"This is the park," Bow gestured. "People bring their dogs and kids here all the time."

 

"There's also a running track so you can run and get all that pent up energy out, Adora," Glimmer added with a smirk and a nudge.

 

"Oh, thank god," Adora responded. "If I weren't so exhausted from moving I'd be leaving you guys right now and running forever."

 

The trio made their way around downtown, showing Adora all of the places she would find the most useful. This included the gym and the library. Glimmer led the group to the karaoke bar as well as the art gallery and the shopping mall.

 

"My turn!" Bow had exclaimed, taking the girls by the hands and leading them to a little mechanic on the edge of a street.

 

"This is where I work as a mechanic. My partner in crime Entrapta works here with me as well. You'll get to meet her soon, Adora" Bow added.

 

Adora was about to respond when her stomach interrupted her. She blushed and closed her mouth. "I guess I'm ready for food now."

  
  
"There's this cute café that opened up a little while ago," Glimmer said, leading them across the street to a lovely building on the other side.

 

"There's a lot of nice restaurants around here, but this place is my favorite," Bow chimed in before they entered the building. The smell of coffee wafted out of the windows and into Adora's nose.

 

"The interior is fabulous and the food and coffee are to die for," Glimmer added.

 

"Not to mention Scorpia creates the best environment in terms of customer service and making everybody feel at peace which is definitely what you need, Adora." Bow places a hand on Adora's shoulder and gives her a loving smile.

 

Adora looked up at the building to admire the exterior architecture. It's a tall, dark brick building next to many other small, family owned shops on a main street with lots of windows. Clearly there are apartments upstairs. The building has large windows on the bottom and a paned large door. You could see into the shop from the street. There's a dark green awning over the door and some vines up the side of the building. It looks cozy, Adora decides.

 

The scent of coffee got stronger as they pushed open the doors and entered the establishment. Adora inhaled and exhaled with a satisfied sigh.

 

"I think I'm already waking up," she says. Bow and Glimmer laugh and Adora takes a second to admire the interior as well.

 

Inside the floors were a dark, beautiful wood. The walls were the same exposed brick as the interior. There was a fireplace that was currently not lit because it was a warm, spring day earlier in the day. On the mantle of the fireplace sat some picture frames and vases and plants. There were some booths and stand alone tables that are a dark wood color as well. A display case of various delicious-looking pastries was placed up at the front next to the cash register. Smooth jazz played in the background.

 

As Adora was scanning the pastry case, her eyes happened upon someone that physically took her breath away for a moment.

 

A girl with beautifully tan skin stood laughing with another employee behind the counter. Her laugh was beautiful and made Adora's heart flutter. The girl's hair was so big and messy, but Adora loved it. She noticed a smirk on her face that made Adora unable to look away. The girl had some arm tattoos that just brought the whole package all together.

 

Adora hadn't realized she was blushing and staring until Glimmer nudged her with a snicker toward the counter. Adora's eyes went wide as she came face to face with the girl. Her eyes were two different colors, and she still held that smirk on her face. A sharp tooth could be seen poking out under one of her soft, beautiful lips…

 

Adora shook herself out of her thoughts and cleared her throat.

 

"What can I get you, Blondie?" the girl asked. Her voice was a little scratchy, and Adora could listen to it forever.

 

"Um…could I just get a mocha latte, please?" she stammered.

 

"Sure thing. What's your name?"

 

Adora's eyes somehow grew even wider and her blush deepens. "M-my name?"

 

The girl looked a little annoyed but ultimately entertained at Adora's nervousness. It's as if she knew the effect she was having on the poor new girl in town. "Uh, yeah? For your coffee cup?"

 

"Oh!" Adora exclaimed, turning around to glare at Glimmer and Bow who were hiding their laughter behind their hands. "Oh, right. Um, I'm sorry. It's Adora."  
  
The girl hummed while she wrote what was presumably Adora's name on the side of the cup. She began making the drink; she added the mocha to the bottom, poured the freshly brewed coffee into the cup, and topped it off with whipped cream. She handed the cup back to Adora, brushing hands with the girl for a brief moment.

 

"Hope you like it," the girl said with a wink.

 

Adora practically melted at the interaction before turning around and going to take a seat while Glimmer and Bow ordered their drinks and food for the table. Her heart was beating quickly and it was taking all of her might to calm down the big, blushy smile that covered her face as she looked at the coffee cup, hoping that the girl's number would be written there. Instead, what she saw made her eyes grow wide and her gaze shift to the girl who winked again and stuck her tongue out.

 

 _Gamora_.


	2. Ghidorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes back to the shop and Catra keeps up her antics. They're both thinking about how much they like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is literally going to be a slow burn of Catra calling Adora different names that sound like "Adora." You're welcome.

"Youuuu like herrrrrr!" came the sing-song, teasing voice of Glimmer. The shorter girl sat on the end of the couch with Adora's feet in her lap as the girl blushed and hid her face in her hands.

 

"I do not!" Adora yelled from behind her palms. She uncovered her face and looked around the apartment for anything to distract her from the teasing. There were less boxes than there were last week. Most of her stuff had finally found a place among Bow and Glimmer's things, and she had settled into a routine. It was starting to feel a lot like home.

 

"Yes, you do!" Glimmer returned. "You should have seen the lovestruck look on your face the minute you saw her!"

 

"I was caught off guard!" Adora responded.

 

"By what?"

 

Adora opened her mouth to respond but paused. She then closed her mouth and turned around to the back of the couch and folded her arms across her chest in a pout.

 

"That's what I thought," Glimmer said, patting Adora's exposed shin.

 

Bow exited the kitchen suddenly, bearing bowls of ice cream. He had heard the entire exchange from the kitchen. Placing the bowls on the coffee table, he sat down on the chair with a sigh.

 

"Really, guys? Can we behave, please?" Bow asked.

 

"Bow, you can't tell me you don't think Adora liked that coffee shop girl," Glimmer said.

 

"Well of course she did." Bow turned to look at Adora. "Maybe you should stop by the shop again?"

 

Adora sighed and pulled her feet off of Glimmer's lap and onto the floor. She stood up and grabbed a light towel to throw around her neck.

 

"Maybe if I'm ever in the area," she said casually, looking away and opening the front door. "I'm going for a run."

 

"And a coffee!" Bow and Glimmer said in unison.

 

Adora groaned loudly and slammed the door, leaving the two to snicker to themselves back in the apartment and finish their ice cream.

 

Outside of the apartment, Adora leaned down to tie her running shoes tighter. She stood back up and looked around the neighborhood. The trees lining the busy road were swaying in the gentle breeze of the day. The sun had been smothered by a thick layer of clouds that looked like they could turn into rain at any second, but Adora's weather app didn't mention any rain today.

 

She hopped down the stairs and ran in the direction of the park. The breeze felt wonderful on her face and created a cooling sensation when she began sweating from exertion. She jogged for a good ten minutes in silence before deciding to put her earphones in her ears.

 

Bastille began playing and started to pump Adora up. Unfortunately for her, it also began to remind her of the mysterious and mischievous girl from the coffee shop.

 

 _Something about her just…struck me in the right way_ , Adora thought. I've never felt this way before.

 

She began to run faster and without breaks, getting lost in the music. The blonde was so lost in the music that she thought the thunder up ahead was a part of the song. Suddenly, a torrential downpour fell from the sky and right onto Adora.

 

With a scream of surprise, Adora began running for shelter. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a business that was open. She suddenly realized she was right across the street from the coffee shop. With a hesitant groan, Adora looked left and right and took off across the street toward the smell of coffee.

 

The bell above the door jingled as it signaled her entrance. Adora was absolutely soaking wet and dripping all over the floor. The café was nice and warm inside, and it was full of people who were looking at Adora after she burst through the door. She heard a small chuckle to her right and turned to see the girl she'd totally not been looking forward to seeing. Her eyes landed on the beautiful blue and green ones of the girl behind the counter. The girl smirks and winks, sticking her tongue out.

 

Blushing and wringing her shirt out at the mudroom of the building, Adora began walking toward the counter.

 

The barista stood up straight and grabbed a small notepad and pen from her apron pocket. She clicked her pen and placed it to the paper.

 

"Hey again, Mocha Girl," she said with narrowed eyes and her devilish smile.

 

Hi there…um…," Adora paused when she realized she didn't know the girl's name. She panicked internally for a moment before looking down and finally realizing that the girl was, in fact, wearing a nametag. "Catra?"

 

"That's me, Blondie," Catra said. "Another mocha?"

 

Adora nodded, blushing slightly because Catra remembered what she had to drink. "Yes, please."

  
  
"Coming right up."

 

Catra took Adora's money and placed it in the register. She grabbed a medium sized cup and reached into her apron pocket for a dark blue sharpie. She popped the cap off with her sharp teeth and held it there while the marker squeaked with her writing on the cup.

 

"Oh, um," Adora started, her finger in the air to hold up Catra. "It's Adora. In case you forgot."

 

Catra stopped and looked Adora up and down with her bicolored eyes. She hummed in acknowledgement and placed the cap back on the marker and shoved it into her pocket once more. The barista continued to make the drink while Adora stood at the counter and waited. In the meantime, Scorpia, the very tall and muscular manager Adora had heard about from Bow took care of the other customers in line.

 

Catra finished pouring the frothed milk into the drink and topped it with the whipped cream. She walked over to the counter and placed the drink down, wiping her hands on her apron.

 

"All set. Have a good one, Mocha Girl," Catra said with another wink and a toothy smirk.

 

Adora blushed and grabbed her coffee. "Thanks, and you too!"

 

The blonde turned around to exit the café now that the rain had slowed to a gentle mist but stopped in her tracks when she caught a glance at the name written on the cup.

 

 _Ghidorah_.

 

A snort could be heard from behind her and Adora gained a boost of confidence in confronting the girl.

 

"You're doing this on purpose!" Adora whispered angrily so as to not draw attention.

 

Catra looked away and feigned confusion. She wiped a tear that appeared due to her laughter from her blue eye. "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

 

Adora stuttered, trying to find the words to say. Frustrated, she groaned loudly and stormed out of the café. She stomped all the way home, muttering under her breath. The front door to their apartment slammed open and Bow and Glimmer jumped in surprise from their places on the couch.

 

"Woah, Adora," Bow said, narrowing his brows. "Watch the wall! I want my security deposit back!"

 

"What's with you?" Glimmer asked. "Bad run?"

 

Adora groaned with a huge frown and collapsed face first into the empty space on the couch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and groaned even louder into the couch. She proceeds to say something that is muffled by the cushion.

 

"Come again?" Bow asked, leaning in with his hand to his ear.

 

Adora lifted her head and shouted. "Who does she think she is!?"

 

"Who?" Bow asked.

 

"Me? What did I do?" Glimmer responded with a frown.

 

"Yeah, what did Glimmer do?"

 

"Not Glimmer!" Adora interrupted. "The girl from the coffee shop. Catra."

 

"Oh, you mean the girl you've been crushing on for a week?" Glimmer wiggled her brows and nudged Adora's leg. "Did you just now learn her name?"

 

Adora sat up in a flash. "I do not like her! She's intentionally teasing me. She keeps writing names that aren't mine on my coffee cups!"

 

"Got it," Bow added. "So you're mad she's not writing her number instead."

 

"Guys, stop!" Adora yelled, hiding her blushing face in her hands and groaning for what seemed like the millionth time in the past week.

 

"So what was the name?" Glimmer inquired, rubbing Adora's leg in a comforting way.

 

Adora sighed. "Ghidorah. I don't even know what that means!"

 

"That's actually really clever. It's this three-headed dragon-"

 

"I don't care what it is!" Adora interrupted Bow. "I just care that she's really pretty and constantly teasing me."

 

"I knew you liked her!" Glimmer shouted with a triumphant smile.

 

She folded her legs up to her body and rested her head on top of her knees with a pout. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't like her! I just think she's pretty. And I like her voice. And I like her smile. And her eyes. And oh my god I think I like her." Adora put her face in her legs again to hide the blush.

 

"Maybe you should go talk to her? Like actually talk to her without getting coffee," Bow suggested.

 

"But what is she's teasing me because she doesn't like me?"  
  
"Pretty sure she's hardcore flirting with you with the goal of getting a reaction, Adora," Glimmer pointed out.

 

Adora groaned even louder and threw herself back down on the couch so her body was resting across both Bow and Glimmer's laps. They gave her an awkward hug from their positions on the couch and reassured her.

 

"This is all so complicated."

 

* * *

 

Scorpia finished cleaning up the last of the tables in the shop as the clock struck 9 pm. Catra was wiping the countertops down. She completed the last of her closing duties and reached behind her body to untie the apron. She hung it up on the wall next to Scorpia's which was decorated with a bunch of pins and stickers.

 

Catra stretched her arms above her head and let out a big yawn. "Alright, Scorpia. I'm out. See you tomorrow."

 

Scorpia flicked the light switch in the back room off and followed Catra to the front door to lock it behind her. "Goodnight, Wildcat! See you tomorrow! Don't let the bedbugs bite! Sweet dreams! Don't forget-"

  
  
" _Bye_ , Scorpia," Catra interrupted with a smirk as she walked out the door. She waved a two fingered wave at Scorpia before turning and unlocking the door to the upstairs apartments.

 

She made her way to her apartment door and walked in with a sigh. Catra threw her keys into a bowl at the side of the front door and flung herself down on her couch. An unopened bottle of beer sat waiting for her on the coffee table. With her sharp nails, the popped the cap off with ease and took a long swig.

 

The barista leaned her head back and closed her eyes to let her mind take over for a few minutes.

 

Catra thought of the irate customer earlier in the day who caused a scene because there wasn't enough whipped cream in her drink. She blew a puff of air out of her nose in amusement at the memory.

 

She tried to crunch the numbers in her head to confirm to herself that she'll have enough money for rent and bills this month. She felt comforted at the realization that Scorpia would be there to help her no matter what because she's such a good boss and friend.

 

And finally, Catra's mind wandered to the person that had been in her mind for the past week.

 

Adora.

 

Her blue eyes stood out the most, and her hair was absolutely beautiful. She looked radiant covered in a thin layer of sweat from what Catra could assume was a nice jog earlier today. But most importantly, she thought of the adorable look her face turned into when Catra wrote her name wrong again.

 

"Gonna have to think of some more good ones," Catra said to herself out loud with a smile.

 

She downed the last shot of her beer and placed it on the coffee table. She rested back on the couch, her arms behind her head for a pillow and drifted off to sleep with an excited smile from the day's events on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know how you like it! Please give me feedback so I know to continue!


	3. Angora, Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cafe has a music and dance night for adults every Saturday night. The trio are invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hozier more than life itself so of course I had to add one of my favorite songs of his in here. Someone has been making the pitch higher in his songs so that he sounds like a woman singing about women and I'm here for it. 
> 
> Here's the song I used:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIWGa1PXe-E
> 
> I don't own the song. Enjoy!

Adora and Glimmer trudged tiredly down the street in the early morning heat. It was only 9 am and the sun was beating down on the girls relentlessly. Glimmer yawned and stretched her arms over her head. 

 

"Thank god we're going for coffee," the shorter girl said with another yawn. "I don't think I could make it through the day." 

 

Adora yawned as well and rubber her tired eyes. "I can't remember the last time I was awake that early." 

 

The two had risen with the sun at the crack of dawn to search and apply for jobs for Adora. She had been in the city for almost a month and decided it was finally time to search for a place of employment if she wanted to be able to help pay rent.  

 

"Ready to visit your favorite person?" Glimmer teased as she fanned herself with her hand.  

 

Adora rolled her eyes and groaned.  

 

"I wonder what it'll be today." 

 

"I don't understand how she comes up with them so quickly," Adora added.  

 

"Do you think she comes up with them in advance and just waits for you to come in?" Glimmer asked with a smile. They slowed down as they finally came upon the café.  

 

"Oh, definitely," Adora responded. She pushed open the door to the establishment and closed her eyes at the pleasant temperature of the building. The first thing the girls noticed was the fact that there were unknown people setting up speakers and a drum set on the little, wooden stage in the corner of the room. A few others were adding extra chairs to the tables spread out all over the floor. Scorpia and Catra were standing behind the counter, clearly bored and just having opened. They were watching the crew set up. 

 

The two had perked up as the bell above the door chimed, signaling their first customers of the day. Scorpia's face lit up and she waved at the girls. Catra's face immediately twisted into a mischevious smile.  

 

Catra wiggled her fingers in Adora's direction in a playful manner. "Hey, Mocha Girl!" 

 

Adora approached the counter with an unamused look on her face while Glimmer looked over the menu. "Catra," the taller girl said with a nod.  

 

"What's going on over there, Scorpia?" Glimmer asked.  

 

Scorpia lit up when she's spoken to directly and gasps. "Oh! I forgot you guys have never been here on a Saturday night! Every week we have live music! There's alcohol and dancing – something for everyone!" 

 

Glimmer looked expectantly at Adora with pleading eyes. "We should go. I think it'd be fun!" 

 

Adora narrowed her brows with her growing anxiety. She looked to Catra who was still smirking and looking at her sharp nails.  

 

"Yeah, it's a show you're not gonna want to miss." The espresso machine beeped and she turned around to pour a drink and scribble on the cup with her signature sharpie. "By the way, here's your mocha." 

 

Adora took the cup with a cringe, not really wanting to see what it says this time. Catra was watching her closely to see her reaction.  

 

_Angora_.  

 

Catra slapped her hand down on the counter and started cackling wildly, her voice cracking as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, man. How am I this funny." 

 

Adora smiled at the girl's cute laugh and took a sip of her favorite drink. "Yeah, we'll be there." 

 

Catra composed herself and smirks devilishly. "See you tonight then, Blondie." 

 

* * *

 

Adora was pacing around her bedroom with her hand to her chin. Bow and Glimmer sat on her bed watching the blonde make a rut in the floor of her room.  

 

"Jeans? Leggings? Dress?" Adora asked anxiously. "God I don't know what to wear. I think I'm just not gonna go." 

 

"You need something bold," Glimmer reassured. "Something that says 'I know you like me so look at me because I like you too!'"  

 

"How do I do that?" 

 

"I think you should do something classy. Something that accents your rockin' curves," Bow chimed in.  

 

"She needs something bold. It's going to be a punk scene. And Catra is a punk. She needs to dress to impress." Glimmer argued. 

 

Adora tapped her foot on the wood floor as she considered her options while looking in her closet. She found a dark blue, ripped jean jacket and pulled that out first. She held it up for judging. "Well?" 

 

"Good start," Glimmer said with a thumbs up. 

 

"I guess that could work," Bow said hesitantly, still preferring his original suggestion of a nice dress.  

 

Adora rummaged through the closet some more and pulled out a pair of black, skin tight pants and a pair of red sneakers. She gasped as she shifted her clothes to the other side of the closet and pulled out a black muscle shirt that said "BABYGIRL" in red letters surrounded by flames. 

 

Glimmer gasped so loudly and suddenly that it made Bow jump.  

 

"Jesus, Glimmer!" 

 

"That's it. That's perfect!" 

 

"It's not too much?" Adora asked worriedly. She was definitely unsure of this new, bold look and was nervous in general to be in a different type of environment with Catra.  

 

"No it's just the right amount. You'll need a choker too." 

 

Adora looked in her full body mirror and held the outfit up to her body with a nervous frown and a sigh. 

 

"Here goes nothing." 

 

 

* * *

 

The trio walked down the sidewalk side by side with Adora in the middle. Bow kept his hand on the small of Adora's back in an attempt to comfort her. Adora was wearing the outfit she picked out, her black shirt tucked into her pants with the jean jacket with rolled up sleeves over top. Bow was wearing his signature white crop top and ripped jeans. Glimmer was wearing a black skater skirt with a pink blouse tucked into the bottom. 

 

Adora was full of anxiety and not saying a word as her mind ran a mile a minute, considering just about every possible scenario that could happen that night. They made it to the café and heard music coming from inside with a lot of lights flashing. Glimmer and Bow turned towards Adora. Bow put his hands on her shoulders.  

 

"We're just out having a good time and Catra just happens to be here. Mingle a little. Maybe get her a drink." 

 

"Loosen up, Adora. You can do this," Glimmer said with pep, trying to pump up Adora. 

 

Adora let out a breath and shook her nervousness out of her body through her hands. She squared her shoulders and walked in with forced confidence. The first thing she saw was the person on the stage. Her jaw dropped.  

 

Catra stood under the spotlight at the microphone with an electric guitar around her torso. She was wearing a dark red blazer over a black top and ripped jeans. She was surprisingly barefooted and taking a brief rest between songs to take a drink out of her water bottle. 

 

Adora's eyes were wide as she looked around and saw Scorpia. "You didn't tell me Catra was the music! I didn't even know she could sing or play!" 

 

Scorpia smiled. "Glad you guys could make it! Catra's the best and does this because she loves to! She's here every Saturday! Have a drink!" 

 

Scorpia handed them all drinks and Adora immediately downed hers in a few gulps. She refilled her drink and listened with nothing but 100% of her attention as Catra finished talking to the band behind her and adjusted her microphone.  

 

"Here's one of my favorites," her smooth voice cut through the chatter of the café patrons.  

 

A steady beat brought the song in before Catra began strumming the guitar expertly in a smooth melody. She put her mouth to the microphone after the chords.  

 

_"When stunted hammers place_    
_With men my mere monstrosity_    
_Alarms are struck I'm sure_    
_I'm sure by sheer atrocity."_  

 

Adora's eyes widened even more as she heard the girl's beautiful voice. Never would she have imagined Catra would be able to sing so passionately. The girl on stage closed her eyes as her voice drifted over the notes of the song with ease.  

 

_"A cure I know that soothes_    
_The soul, the soul impossibly_    
_A moment's silence when_    
_My baby puts her mouth on."_  

 

The song started to pick up in speed and Catra began to tap her foot along with the beat.  

 

_"Me and my babe relaxing_    
_Catching manic rhapsody_    
_All reason flown, as God_    
_Looks on in abject apathy,_  

 

_A swollen order means_    
_A prayer in perfect parody_    
_A moment's silence when_    
_My baby puts her mouth on me."_  

 

Catra exclaimed at the break in the lyrics and picked up the pace with her strumming, her fingers easily sliding over the strings to hit each note perfectly. She placed her mouth close to the microphone and took a deep breath before belting the chorus out loud.  

 

_"When the meaning's gone_  
_There is clarity_  
_And the reason comes_  
_In the common tongue_  
_In you lovin' me,_

_"And it's easy, darling_  
_I don't need a remedy_  
_And the reason comes_  
_In the common tongue_  
_In you lovin' me!"_

 

Catra ended a song with an over the top strum and pose. Her chest was heaving from the adrenaline of performing and a pleasant smile was plastered on her face. She placed her mouth near the mic one last time.  

 

"Thanks for coming, guys." 

 

She hopped off the stage with her guitar in hand and set her direction straight to Scorpia. Her different colored eyes landed on Adora who stood next to her boss looking at Catra as if she were a goddess.  

 

"Mocha Girl," Catra started. Adora's eyes widened. "How'd ya like it?" 

 

"You never told me it was you! You're absolutely amazing!" Adora praised. She was so lost in the shock that she didn't realize she had placed her hand on Catra's shoulder. Catra smirked and placed her hand on the other girls'. 

 

"Thank you,  _Angora,"_ she said with an eyebrow wiggle and a small chuckle. She stumbled slightly and laughed again.  

 

"Catra. Are you drunk? Did you just perform drunk!?" Adora asked in shock. 

 

Catra laughed loudly again, her sharp canines exposed. "And so what? Why aren't you on this level? Did Scorpia give you enough to drink?" 

 

Adora rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. "You're unbelievable." 

 

Catra narrowed her eyes and smirked. She closed in on Adora, placing her shoulder up against the taller girl's shoulder and whispering in her ear. She was certain to make her breath blow directly onto Adora's pale neck.  

 

"Believe me, princess. You should follow me." 

 

Adora's face went white and she desperately looked around for Bow and Glimmer who were watching the scene unfold with excited smiles a few feet away. Glimmer gave the girl a thumbs up and Bow made a gesture for the two to go.  

 

"Okay," Adora whispered back nervously.  

 

Catra smiled and walked in front of Adora, passing her hand over the small of her back as she did. She grabbed Adora's sweaty hand and began to lead her away to the back of the café and into an empty hallway. The next band began to play out in the main room, the sound already muffled but falling on deaf ears in the back.  

 

Adora blew a nervous breath as she noticed the look in Catra's glossy eyes. "Why are we back here?" 

 

Catra placed one hand on Adora's hip and used her other to lace behind her neck. She pulled her gently forward and locked their lips together.  

 

Adora sucked in a breath but melted into the kiss immediately. She brought her own hands up to cup Catra's warm cheeks. She could feel those cute little fangs of Catra's against her lips. They parted momentarily before locking once more. Catra pushed her body up against Adora's with more of her weight and brought her right leg to settle between Adora's and apply a slight amount of pressure.  

 

Adora moaned into Catra's mouth, moving her hands off her face and burrowing them in Catra's messy mane of a head. Catra pulled away just as Adora started to really kiss back. She ran her hand down Adora's face and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.  

 

"Later, Pandora," Catra said as she stumbled away with a devilish smirk. 

 

Adora remained against the wall, her body frozen in disbelief. She slowly sank to the floor, not taking her eyes off of the spot where Catra had just stood. She heard running footsteps down the hall and turned to see Glimmer and Bow standing there, clearly wondering why she was on the ground. Adora's mouth was still open as if she was waiting for Catra to return and reclaim her lips.  

 

"Adora?" Glimmer asked, snapping her out of her head. She knelt down beside Adora on the floor. "Adora, what happened?" 

 

"Tell us everything," Bow ushered.  

 

"I...," Adora started, still clearly in shock. "She kissed me. I kissed her. And then she just...left?" 

 

"Oh. My. God. Adora!" Glimmer exclaimed with a laugh. "Adora, you kissed Catra!" 

 

The girl in question put her head in her hand, her eyes still wide. "I kissed Catra." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how you like it pleaseeee
> 
> thanks babes
> 
> happy pride month


	4. Sephora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's a little sick and Adora is volunteered to keep her company while she rests.

Adora stood in front of the brick building taking a breath in through her nose and then exhaling through her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she shook her hands out of nervousness. Bow and Glimmer stood on either side of the restless girl cheering her on. 

 

"You can do this, Adora!" Bow said, trying to pump up Adora.  

 

 

"Yeah, and we'll be right outside waiting for you and totally not watching your every move!" Glimmer added.  

 

Adora opened her eyes and wore a worried expression. "What do I even say? 'Hey I know you're flirting in a really weird way and you kissed me the other night but I like you too?'" 

 

Bow and Glimmer smiled and nodded. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Exactly." 

 

Adora grimaced and took one last deep breath before pushing open the doors to the café. The bell above the door jingled as the blonde walked through the entrance. Her blue eyes scanned the building but didn't catch any sight of the person she was looking for. Her frown disappeared when she saw Scorpia behind the counter. Surely she would know where Catra was.  

 

"Scorpia!" Adora called, raising her hand and approaching the counter.  

 

Scorpia turned to look at whoever was calling her name, and her expression turned into one of delight. "Adora! Hey! What can I do for you?" 

 

Adora smiled at the other woman's enthusiasm. "I'm looking for Catra. Is she here somewhere?" 

 

"Who?" Scorpia asked with a tilt of her head.  

 

Adora's brows furrowed in confusion. "Um. Catra? Two different colored eyes? Big, bushy hair?" 

 

Scorpia placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Hm...doesn't ring a bell!" 

 

Adora's face fell in annoyance. "Catra. I'm looking for Catra." 

 

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya! My Wildcat!" Scorpia slapped the counter and bent over laughing. "Oh man, I'm sorry. Yeah, she's not here today." 

 

"Doesn't she usually work on Tuesdays?" Adora asked. She was slightly embarrassed that she knew the other girl's schedule already by heart.  

 

"Yeah, she usually does," Scorpia explained with a slightly sad look. "She called in sick this morning." 

 

Adora's brows furrowed in worry. "Sick? Is she okay?" 

 

Scorpia's expression turned cheery once again. "Oh, my Wildcat? Of course! She'll be fine in a couple days. Nothing can keep her down!" 

 

Adora deflated slightly in disappointment and turned to exit the café. "Oh, alright. Well, thank you anyway. Please tell her I hope she feels better." 

 

"Oh!" Scorpia called out. "Before you go! She told me to give you a mocha if you came in today! Said you'd probably be in!" The larger woman turned to fix up Adora's signature drink.  

 

Adora perked up and smiled at the notion Catra was thinking about her. "She did? That seems sweet." 

 

"Yeah, that's my Catra! She's the best in every way possible. Sweet, funny, hard working. She's the total package!" Scorpia popped a top on the cup and handed it to Adora.  

 

"There you go! She lives upstairs, so I'll let her know you were in and asking about her!" 

 

"That'd be great! Thank you so much!" Adora took a sip of her coffee and exited the establishment, meeting Bow and Glimmer back outside who were both anxiously waiting to hear about what happened inside the café.  

 

"How did it go?" Glimmer asked 

 

"Did you ask her out?" Bow inquired. 

 

"She's actually sick today," Adora relayed with a frown. She replaced it with a shy smile and continued, taking a sip of her favorite drink. "But she left a message for Scorpia to make me my mocha." 

 

Glimmer looked at Bow with a funny expression. They both turned their eyes to Adora.  

 

"What does the cup say, Adora?" Glimmer asked. 

 

"What? It wouldn't say anything. Scorpia made it-" 

 

_Sephora_. 

 

Adora groaned loudly and smacked her forehead. "Why does this bother me so much!?" 

 

"Because you want her to cut the teasing and get straight to the action like she did on Saturday night?" Glimmer asked teasingly. 

 

Bow elbowed her in the ribs with a chuckle. "Oh, she wants that action." 

 

Adora hid her face in her hand. "Guys, stop!" 

 

"Oh, is that what it is?" came a hoarse voice from up above. The trio looked up to see Catra leaning her head on the window frame of a window up above. Her usually messy hair was even messier, and her face was a shade paler than normal. 

 

Adora's eyes widened and she looked away to hide her face. "Oh my god." 

 

A raspy chuckle came from the girl's mouth. "Calm down, Mocha Girl. You know I'm just teasing." She started coughing a little into her hand. It sounded like it was rattling around in her chest.  

 

"Hey, Catra! Don't you need some TLC? Adora would sure love to help you out!" Bow shouted up at the girl through cupped hands. 

 

Adora gasped and hit Bow in the arm. "Bow!" 

 

Catra's brows raises and she smirked, placing a hand over her eyes in exaggerated emotion. "I'm awfully ill. I could use a little company. Have Scorpia unlock the door for you if you really wanna come up and keep me company in my time of need,  _Sephora_!" And with that, she returned inside and closed the window.  

 

Glimmer wasted no time in running inside the café and returning with Scorpia to unlock the door to the apartments.  

 

"Did she say why she needed help? Is she okay?" Scorpia asked worriedly, fumbling with the keys. 

 

"I think she's just flirting with Adora," Glimmer responded. Bow was pushing a blushing Adora toward the door.  

 

"That does sound like Catra!" Scorpia unlocked the door and held it open for Adora. "If you hurt her in any way I swear I'll-" 

 

"Scorpia!" Catra yelled from upstairs "Easy! Let her up!" 

 

Scorpia sighed and glared at Adora slightly. She held the door open. "All yours. Second door on the right." 

 

Adora grimaced and closed her eyes as Bow pushed her. "Go on. We'll be hanging out down here in the café." 

 

"Have fun! Get to know her!" Glimmer encouraged. 

 

Adora squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before climbing the stairs to the door Scorpia had told her was Catra's. She figured since the sick girl knew she was coming that she didn't have to knock. She twisted the knob slowly and gently opened the door, peeking her head in.  

 

"Catra? I'm here," she called out.  

 

"In the living room," came the scratchy voice.  

 

Adora walked through the kitchen which was surprisingly nice. It was small but modern, and it looked like everything was in its place. Everything was nice and tidy with the exception of a few open and probably empty beer bottles on the table in the middle of the kitchen. She walked through the hallway and found herself in a decent sized living room. There were shelves with various vinyl records and books lining the walls, and a large television was placed against the biggest wall of the room. In front of it sat a dark blue couch littered with blankets. The coffee table between the couch and the television held a box of tissues, the remote controls, a few bottles of various medicines, and another small pile of beer bottles.  

 

"Howdy," Catra said, waving weakly to the blonde with two fingers.  

 

"Hey, Catra. How are you feeling?" Adora asked, moving toward the couch. She picked up Catra's feet in a bold gesture to be able to sit at the end of the couch. She placed the bare feet back onto her lap when she got comfortable. Even Catra looked slightly surprised at the action.  

 

"Been better. Haven't been sick in awhile so this sucks," Catra replied. Her eyes were a little droopy and she looked absolutely miserable.  

 

Adora gave her a sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?" 

 

Catra smirked, one of her sharp canines poking out from her lips. "Wanna kiss it and make it better?" 

 

Adora blushed and her eyes widened in embarrassment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to let the teasing girl get the reaction she wanted. She decided to play Catra's game right back to her.  

 

"How about you get better first? I don't want any germs," Adora returned.  

 

Catra's brows raised in surprise. She huffed in amusment at the comment. "Don't think I won't hold you to that." 

 

The sick girl started to yawn and stretch her body out like a cat, her joints cracking one by one. She finished with a satisfied sigh and kept her eyes closed. "What are you gonna do to keep me company?" 

 

Adora smiled affectionately at the adorable girl next to her. "You look like you're too tired to do anything, Catra." 

 

The tan girl opened one eye and glared a little before letting it shut again. She coughed a little and cleared her throat. "You'll get bored if I just sleep. That's boring." 

 

"I won't get bored. You said you wanted company, so I'll give you company whether you're conscious or not," Adora said, patting Catra's legs in her lap. "You look like you really need some rest." 

 

Catra sighed, her eyes still closed. "Fine. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I decided I was going to ask you to come and hang out with me," she said, pulling the blankets up more over her body. "Figured there would be some beer and some kissing again or something." 

 

She peeked open her blue eye to gage Adora's reaction. The blonde had a small smile on her face and a light blush spread across her cheeks. "I guess we'll just have to do this again when you're not sick," Adora responded. 

 

Catra smirked and opened her other eye. "You're more cocky than I remember. I like it." 

 

Adora returned the girl's smirk. "I guess it's just because I like you too." 

 

Catra hummed in amusement and kicked Adora's shoulder gently. She sat up suddenly and changed her position entirely, dragging the blanket that was around her shoulders with her as she turned to lay her head in Adora's lap. Adora moved as well so that the girl rested between her legs comfortably.  

 

"Who says I like you, Mocha Girl?" Catra asked as she got comfortable again. She curled herself into a ball and pushed herself up further onto Adora's chest.  

 

Adora chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around the sickly girl. She placed one hand in her messy hair and began running her fingers gently through it. She watched as Catra's eyes began to droop.  

 

"Gonna start purring, Wildcat?" Adora asked teasingly.  

 

"Shut up," Catra muttered playfully. She let out a content sigh and drifted off into sleep with Adora continuing to stroke her hair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again babes
> 
> I'm a little sick and just not feeling well today so this one is perfect. Need someone to pet me to sleep like Adora
> 
> let me know how you like it, please!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
